The Ultimate Risk
by Gwinny
Summary: Gwen despairs at being a girl and disguises herself to become a knight of Camelot. Will Arthur figure out the deception? Merlin belongs to the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is for Clarencestew who requested that I write an Arwen story with angst/suspense/romance and adventure.

_Once upon a time…._

Beautiful girls in fairy tales are as common as stars in the sky. Girls with perfect skin, flowing locks and starry-eyed princesses lived beside gorgeous maids. In this world every girl was blessed with stunning good looks.

Every girl read fairy stories wishing that they could be the beautiful princess whisked away to the castle by the handsome prince.

Guinevere Leodegrance was not one of those girls. Whilst her brother Elyan had grown tall and broadened, Gwen had remained her short height. She'd despaired when her breasts grew and she felt they were too big for her petite frame. She longed to be able to wear the same clothes as her brother. She hated the restrictions of 'girls' clothes' as she practiced her sword skills.

She was sat in her friend Mary's house with the girl behind her with a pair of scissors. 'Are you sure Gwen? You have such beautiful curls are you sure you want me to cut them off?'

'Stop fussing about my hair and cut it off!' Gwen exclaimed.

Mary pulled Gwen's gorgeous hair into a ponytail and cut straight through it causing Gwen's curls to drop to the floor. Both girls froze for a moment. Gwen had a moment of regret but then thought about the reason why she was doing this and hardened her resolve. Mary gasped, 'Oh Gwen your hair!' as she looked at Gwen's chin length hair.

'It needs to be shorter Mary I still look like a girl,' Gwen complained.

'Oh Gwen I can't I just can't cut it any shorter,' Mary protested.

'Give me the scissors then,' Gwen responded.

Mary handed Gwen the scissors and then Gwen shaped her hair around her face and cut it as short as a boys. None of Gwen's curls remained it was now cropped so short that her curls were gone.

'Right that was step one – no more waist length hair now we need to make my body look like a boy's,' Gwen said.

'We'll have a problem with your breasts you have a really full chest,' Mary responded.

'We won't have a problem,' Gwen said as she handed Mary a length of cloth, 'you're going to bind my breasts so that I appear flat.' Gwen undressed and Mary began to bind Gwen's breasts but Gwen protested, 'you need to bind me tighter.' 'You're going to hurt if I do it any tighter,' Mary said. 'I don't care do it tighter!' Gwen said.

Once Gwen's breasts had been bound they both looked at her chest carefully looking to make sure they'd achieved the task. 'Yes that's it you're as flat as a boy but it's going to hurt to do that every day and fight,' Mary said. 'Doesn't matter,' Gwen said again thinking of what she wanted to do.

'Okay you're hair is done and your breasts are bound but you still sound like a girl,' Mary commented. 'I'll deepen my voice to sound like my brother, it shouldn't be too hard.' Gwen responded.

'Well this is the best we're going to do. Gwen, are you ready to be a knight of Camelot?' Mary asked.

'Yes I am. I want to prove everybody wrong about me. Elyan doesn't think it's a good idea as he said Arthur will punish him if he finds out about me,' Gwen said. She thought about when she'd approached Arthur to ask to join the knights he had just laughed and told her that women could never be knights. She'd come home told Elyan what she was going to do, packed her bags, picked up her sword and left moving in with her friend Mary. Gwen loved her brother, but she was tired of being thought of being incapable just because she was a woman. Being disguised as a boy and joining the knights was an enchanting proposition.

'Step one completed now you have to show Prince Arthur that you're strong and good enough to join the Knights. In order to do that you have to fight him and do your best to disarm him that is going to be hard he's known as the best fighter in the land.'

'Mary you forget that I've watched the Knights train for years I've watched Prince Arthur fight since he was 10 I know what his weaknesses are I just have to get through his defenses,' Gwen replied.

'As long as you believe in yourself you'll do it. Go out there and prove to everybody how you can be a great Knight,' Mary encouraged. Gwen pulled on the clothes she'd taken from Elyan and adjusted to fit her own size.

'How do I look?' Gwen asked.

'Like a boy I wouldn't know it was you unless I really knew you well,' Mary said.

'Good, right time to prove myself,' Gwen said strapping on her sword to leave the house and go find Prince Arthur.

'Come on Merlin,' Arthur complained as he knocked his servant to the ground once more, 'you're not even trying.'

'I'm trying! What is that buzzing noise?' he questioned.

'That's the empty thoughts in your head,' Arthur responded. 'On your feet, Merlin.'

'Sire,' Sir Leon broke in to Merlin's relief. 'There is a boy who wishes to become a Knight of Camelot he wishes to duel with you to prove his worth.'

'Where?' Arthur questioned.

'Over there,' Leon said pointing at Gwen who was standing confidently ready for her fight.

Arthur's eyes widened, 'him? Look at the size of him he'd probably fall over with a sword' he said taking in Gwen's diminutive form. 'Fine bring him over this should provide some amusement.'

As Gwen walked past the knights Elyan knew straight away that it was Gwen but was shocked at the lengths she'd gone to. She'd chopped off all her hair and obviously made herself look like a boy. Did she really think she could defeat Arthur and keep up the charade?

Gwen reached Arthur who noticed that this boy barely reached his shoulder but had enough swagger in him that Arthur knew this boy believed in himself. Arthur smiled smugly there was no way this boy was going to be able to put up any type of fight.

'What is your name boy?' Arthur questioned.

'Will,' Gwen responded thinking of the first name that popped into her head.

'Well Will are you sure you want to take me on?'

'Yes, sire I'm sure I want to challenge you,' Gwen responded pulling her sword out. Arthur was surprised that the boy was still standing with such a heavy sword.

'Okay then if you can show me that you are a true fighter I'll consider you for a knight,' Arthur said raising his sword.

Gwen raised hers and clashed her sword with force against Arthur's. Arthur immediately realized that this was someone who was well practiced in fighting. Gwen pushed her weight against the sword and pressed hard against Arthur's sword she stamped on his foot and pushed the hilt of her sword into his stomach winding him. Arthur fell back surprised at the violence of the boy's attack. Gwen swung her sword ready for him once more. Arthur attacked swinging his sword down on her and again she clashed against him with all her might. This time Arthur managed to push her back with his attack but Gwen was holding her own against him.

All the other knights had stopped training to see this small boy challenge their leader. Elyan was watching open mouthed as he couldn't believe Gwen was still standing let alone fighting. Suddenly Gwen attacked again drove the hilt of her sword into Arthur's stomach causing him fall back when he tripped over a helmet and fell down to the ground. Gwen pressed her sword to Arthur's chest. All the knights were silent but Merlin was laughing.

Gwen backed off and Arthur clambered to his feet. 'Shut up Merlin,' he barked out. 'Well Will you've certainly proven yourself. Come back tomorrow and you'll have my answer.'

Gwen ran off excitedly eager to tell Mary what she'd done when Elyan caught up with her. 'Gwen I can't believe you managed to fight Arthur but I don't know how long you can fool him.'

'Elyan this something I've always wanted to do. I don't want to sit at home sew, cook and marry someone boring. I want more than that for myself,' Gwen complained. 'Elyan, promise me you won't tell Arthur the truth,' she said.

Elyan looked doubtfully at his sister was he doing the right thing by hiding the truth from Arthur. If they were found out they'd both be in the cells and then in the stocks. But seeing the excitement in her face he changed his mind. 'Okay Gwen I'll promise to not tell him but if something happens to you or if he asks any questions about it I'll have to tell him.'

Gwen frowned at this answer but at least Elyan was willing to help. She reached out and hugged her brother. 'Gwen you're meant to be a boy you can't go around hugging me!' he exclaimed. 'Thank you Elyan.'

Gwen went back to Mary's to tell her what had happened and that she had a chance of becoming a knight.

Meanwhile Arthur had seen Will speaking to Elyan. 'Elyan,' Arthur called. 'How do you know Will?' he questioned. 'Umm we used to work in my father's forge together when we younger,' Elyan responded which was truthful as Gwen used to help out in the forge. 'But where does he come from I've never seen him in Camelot before.' 'He used to live here when he was younger but moved away with his family but now he has come back obviously he came back to be a knight of Camelot.'

This answer seemed to satisfy Arthur who had to consider everything he knew about Will and whether he was going to make him a knight. He'd have to think carefully but first he had to find a new way to punish Merlin for laughing at him when he'd fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd done it she'd beaten Arthur in a sword fight. Admittedly she probably wouldn't have if he hadn't fallen over. It seemed that she was finally getting what she'd always wanted. It had been her who had first said that she'd wanted to become a knight, but it was Elyan who had her dream job. But as Elyan has pointed out it was her own fault in wanting to do something that girls were not allowed to do. She'd just proven them all wrong especially the arrogant Prince. A smile broke over her lips wouldn't he be horrified if he knew that he'd just been bested by a girl. However, that was something she could never allow to be discovered as she'd be immediately put in the cells not to mention what would happen to Elyan.

Gwen burst into the house, 'Mary, Mary,' she called excitedly, 'I did it! I beat Arthur I actually got him down on the floor.' Mary didn't know how to respond even though she'd encouraged Gwen to pursue her dreams she'd never in a million years thought that Gwen could beat Arthur. 'I'd have loved to have seen that! What happened afterwards?'

'Well the Knights went silent but his servant Merlin was laughing so hard I thought he was going to cry,' Gwen responded happily.

'What did Arthur do?' Mary questioned.

'He said he'd consider me and told me to come back to the castle tomorrow and he would tell me whether I would become a Knight or not,' Gwen was nearly bouncing in her animation.

'Gwen that's brilliant but you need to calm down remember this could go either way he could say no. I don't want to drag your dreams down but you need to be prepared for either answer. Now sit down and have your dinner before it gets cold,' Mary said sensibly.

Gwen calmed down and returned to reality as Mary brought her back to real life. What would she do if he refused? She'd just chopped off all her hair if he saw her around Camelot he'd know that she'd deceived him. She'd have to move away from Camelot from her family and friends. She hadn't thought about that. She'd been so excited and so focused on her dream that she hadn't even considered what would happen if she failed.

She knew that she wouldn't sleep that night without thinking about Arthur's decision. Gwen ate her dinner and went to bed. She reached up to her hair and felt the shortness while she'd wanted to chop her hair off there was a deep, womanly part of her that did mourn for the loss of her hair. She shook her head she could always grow it back but this was her only chance to become a Knight of Camelot.

She just had to wait until the next day but in the meantime she would pray and wish that her dream would be answered and that Arthur would make her a knight.

Arthur had been frowning when he'd left training and he was still frowning in his chambers. He knew that all his Knights were gossiping about how a small boy had managed to best him in a fight. He was confused about Will should he make him a knight or refuse him? Arthur was torn if he made him a knight at least he had the chance to beat Will to show that he could defeat the little upstart. On the other hand if he didn't make him a knight he'd have the pleasure of knowing that he'd shattered the boy's dreams. Arthur pursed his lips into what Merlin labeled his sulky face what to do? Ultimately Arthur decided that he would have greater fulfillment in defeating Will in front of all his Knights to prove his superior fighting skills. Yes he'd make Will a knight so he could defeat him in training. Happy with his decision he went to bed eager for the next day so he could challenge Will to another fight.

'Look, Gwen, do you really think this a good idea?' Elyan questioned the next morning.

Gwen gave her brother a glare so intense that it could have lit a fire.

'I do—and you promised.'

Elyan groaned. 'I know but I think Arthur might make you a knight just so he can defeat you. Are you sure you're up to the challenge of training everyday and fighting in battles?'

'You really think that he's going to make me a knight?' Gwen questioned.

'I do but not for any of the right reasons he's only doing it to soothe his own pride,' Elyan responded.

'That's fine with me I can keep up with you and the rest of the Knights,' Gwen said proudly blocking out how sore her muscles were from parrying with Arthur the day before.

Elyan and Gwen arrived at training and Gwen waited for Arthur to approach her. Even though she didn't like him she knew about his hot temper and she didn't want to do anything that might risk her chance of being a knight.

Arthur came over and said, 'I'm still not convinced that you have the skill to become a knight. Today you are going to fight against each knight I'm going to be watching carefully to make sure you have the skills to become a knight.'

Gwen looked over at the knights she would have to fight really hard especially with Percival he was massive. Gwen stood up taller and pushed her shoulders back, 'okay sire I'll show you how good I am.' With all the energy she could muster she went against each knight not managing to defeat them but certainly showing her fantastic footwork and skill with a sword.

Her final challenge was against Elyan this was going to be extra hard to fight against her own brother. But then she remembered all the times Elyan had mocked her for wanting to become a knight and her sword came crashing down. However she could feel Elyan holding back as he didn't want to hurt her. 'Elyan,' called Arthur, 'what do you think you're doing? I don't care if he is your friend you have to rise to the fight now show me your actual skill!'

Elyan looked at Gwen once more and began fighting her with all his strength Gwen fell back as after fighting all the other knights she could no longer lift her arms. 'I'm done sire! I've fought everybody.'

'No you haven't,' Arthur remarked smugly, 'you haven't fought me.'

Gwen realized that this had been his plan all along to tire her out so then he could have even greater pleasure in beating her down. Gwen thought what an arrogant pig! Well she was going to show him. She dropped into a light fighting stance ready for him to come at her. Even though she was tired she managed to hold onto her sword she wasn't able to attack she could only defend herself. Suddenly the sword fell from her hands and Arthur pushed her backwards. He was smiling smugly when he fell into the mud beside her.

She could hear Merlin laughing again and wondered how on earth had Arthur managed to fall down? She looked over at Merlin and saw his eyes flash gold as Arthur fell over again this time face first into the mud. Merlin had magic! He'd pushed Arthur down after he'd managed to disarm Gwen she'd have to make sure she kept Merlin's magic secret as magic was forbidden.

Arthur got up and Gwen made sure she didn't laugh no matter how much she wanted to. 'Training finished,' he snapped out as he marched off into the castle. Was she a knight? Arthur hadn't said how she did. She swallowed a sigh it looked like she'd have to wait another day before finding out her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at training Gwen was determined to confront Arthur to ask him whether he was going to make her a knight or not. When she arrived at training she looked around but Arthur was not present. The rest of the knights were already practicing fighting with each other. Arthur suddenly marched across the grounds giving Gwen a chance to study him as he was striding towards her. He had thick blonde hair that sometimes fell across his eyes. He had bright blue eyes and sensual lips. She shook her head why was she thinking that she was meant to be a boy if he caught her staring at him it would lead to some difficulties. She glanced at the knights they were all good looking men that made Camelot proud.

'Right today I've set up a challenge course that I want you all to complete as fast as you can,' Arthur remarked but his eyes were on Gwen the whole time he was speaking. It was obvious to her and the other knights that Arthur was making it as difficult as possible for her. Arthur evidently didn't think that Will was good enough to be a knight and was making it impossible for her to succeed. Gwen stood up taller she would just show Prince Prat that she could meet any challenge that he threw at her.

He led them out to the forest and showed them the obstacle course they had to complete. 'First you have to run a half a mile in all of your chainmail, jump over the logs that are in the path, climb over the rocks and then at the end of the course there are arrows stuck in a tree. There is an arrow for each one of you. The first one to complete the course wins a day off from training. The last one will have to complete the course three more times.'

All of the knights gaped at their prince he'd never made them do anything like this before. But once Will had come on the scene he'd made their training as twice as hard. They'd never known Arthur to push someone so hard before. They all wondered what would happen to Will. Gwaine thought that he would speak to the rest of the knights to convince Arthur that Will should become a knight before Arthur killed them all with his outlandish training.

Elyan looked over at Gwen worriedly she was tiny how was she going to run with chainmail on and try to beat the rest of them? It was going to kill her and there was no doubt that she'd come in last place and then she'd have to complete the course three more times. He'd slow down and purposely come last so he'd do the course again rather than Gwen.

Arthur was relentless in his training and spent his time running with them and calling for them to move faster. That was one thing to Arthur's credit whenever he set these harsh training sessions at least he completed them himself. However, he did spend his time berating Gwen and Elyan and he had a feeling that Elyan was holding back on purpose to ensure that Will wasn't coming last. 'Elyan if you don't move like I know you can you will spend the next week cleaning out the stables.' Even that didn't faze Elyan he wanted to make sure that Gwen didn't come last. She was his little sister and he was going to make sure nothing happened to her. Elyan even slowed down more making Arthur even more mad. 'Elyan! I don't care if Will is your friend you will move faster even if I have to chase you myself.'

At this Elyan did speed up a little bit but not enough to pass Gwen who had actually picked up speed and was grinning at Arthur. This made Arthur see red long enough to stop him going after Elyan and change his anger at Gwen. 'Will you better move because if I catch you, you will be completing this course four more times!' Gwen picked up speed and was clambering over the rocks when Arthur started to catch up to her she ran faster and managed to scoot up the tree. She was the second but last one to pull the arrow out with Elyan being the last. When they returned to the start point the rest of knights were stunned that Elyan had come last as he was actually a fast runner. They all assumed the same thing that Arthur did that Elyan had lost on purpose.

When Arthur arrived back with Elyan he looked at both of them with a gloating smile on his face, 'Right well done Leon you will have tomorrow off from training. Both Elyan and Will can complete the course four more times as I know you lost on purpose Elyan and Will you let him take the loss for you.' Arthur said crossly.

Gwen and Elyan's shoulders sagged what was the matter with the Prince they'd never seen him be so cruel in training before. Finally the other knights spoke up Gwaine came up to Arthur, 'really Arthur why do they have to do it so many times, I've never seen you push someone as hard as you're pushing Will. I think if you are going to make them do the course again at least make Will a knight he has earned it. He fought every one of us and yes he didn't manage to defeat us but at least he didn't fall down,' Gwaine put in the cheeky hint that Arthur had indeed fallen down.

The other knights nodded in agreement with Gwaine's words. Arthur looked at his knights and back at Will contemplating his decision. He had planned to make Will a knight but he couldn't accept that this small boy had defeated him. Yes he would make him a knight it would give him more opportunity to push the boy to his limits.

'Fine you are now Sir Will a knight of Camelot. Now get started on that course! The rest of you can return to the castle.'

The knights breathed a sigh of relief but they didn't relish the thought of what Arthur would come up with next for their training.

When Gwen returned home several hours later every part of her body ached. She hadn't been able to finish the last circuit and had collapsed. Arthur had laughed and mocked her while Elyan had helped her up. She was going to get Arthur! She was going to get some type of revenge on the hateful man!

'So how did today go?' Mary questioned.

'Prince Prat made us do circuit training in chainmail and whoever came last had to do it three times more.'

'Let me guess you came last?'

'No actually Elyan lost on purpose but because Arthur figured that out he punished both of us and made us do it four more times. I collapsed on the last circuit and he had the gall to laugh at me!' Gwen explained exhaustedly.

'Sounds like you need a bath,' Mary said.

Gwen moaned, 'oh yes!'

'Well I've got one ready for you,' Elyan came by and explained what happened.

Gwen stripped quickly and sunk into the warmth of the refreshing water and let out a moan which made Mary laugh.

'Gwen do you still think being a knight is a great thing?'

'Yes I do I'm determined to prove that women can be knights as well and I'm going to get Prince Prat for hating me so much. I don't know why he's so determined to push me. Elyan said he's never been this hard on any of the knights in training before.'

'Maybe it is because you beat him in sword training.'

'It can't be Elyan said that Lancelot beat him once and even then he didn't punish them as much as now.'

Suddenly a horrible idea popped into Mary's head, 'do you think he knows? Do you think he's figured out that you're a woman?'

'No, if he had he'd have me locked in one of the cells instead of punishing me through training.'

'True, maybe he's trying to make you give up.'

'Well that's not going to happen I can promise you that. Now we need to plan what I'm going to do to Arthur to get back at him,' Gwen laughed climbing out of the bath and getting dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

'Why are you so intent on this harsh training of the knights ever since Will arrived?' Merlin asked Arthur as Merlin was helping Arthur get ready the next morning.

'Shut up Merlin,' Arthur replied.

'I mean you've never been this hard on anyone before so he beat you once! He's never managed to do it again. I think you should back off,' Merlin said boldly.

'I don't care what you think, Merlin, you should know that by now,' Arthur commented. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and when Merlin opened the door it was Sir Leon. 'Sire Helios and his army have marched on one of the villages of Camelot and we are being sent by the King immediately to protect the people of the land.'

Arthur closed his eyes and then opened them Helios was becoming more and more of a problem for Camelot. They would have to go as soon as possible. Strangely enough his mind turned to Will was the boy ready for this Arthur didn't think he'd had enough training to fight in battle. He'd hate to lose one of his new knights no matter how annoying.

'Merlin, go gather the rest of the knights and bring them to the council room and I'll explain what is going to happen.'

Merlin ran outside to the training grounds and asked the knights to join Arthur in the council room. Gwen froze for a moment this was going to be her first time in battle. What if she couldn't cope? She couldn't lose her nerve now. 'It's okay Gwen, I'll take care of you,' whispered Elyan as they moved inside.

Arthur was waiting for them, 'knights I must ask you once again to join me in taking on an enemy of Camelot. It is Helios again who we know is a fierce fighter and can be very cruel. He doesn't care who he kills men, women and children they are all the same to him if they stand in his way. We need to stop him in his path. You must fight hard and you must protect each other and any civilians.'

Gwen was touched by his words this was the first time she'd seen any shred of humanity from him. He did truly care about the people of his land and for his knights' safety. She had to toughen herself up and go into battle with these men. She hoped she could do it and that Arthur would relax his ridiculous challenges. She'd decided not to play the tricks on him she'd planned as this was serious.

Later that day as she was packing her things Elyan came to Mary's house to speak to Gwen, 'Gwen I implore you to be careful this is reality. There will be no fighting against a person who will stop when you're tired. You'll be seeing people who have been killed and seeing others being killed. If you don't want to come I understand and will explain to Arthur.'

'Elyan I haven't gone this far to give up because I've been called to battle. This is what I want what I choose to do. To protect others with my fighting skills I felt useless as a woman sitting back and not being able to fight to protect what was mine and my life. Now I can do that I can also help defend Camelot and its citizens.'

Elyan understood her passion she had the same reasons he did for becoming a knight. He wanted to protect the land and Camelot's citizens but he also wanted to protect Gwen. He had to make sure that she understood what she was in for he wanted her to be prepared for the horrors of battle.

'I'm glad you're my brother Elyan and I'm happy that you have kept my secret,' she said hugging him. 'What have I told you no hugging!' Elyan reprimanded. 'Oh we're in a house nobody is going to see.' Gwen replied.

After she'd packed she walked with Elyan back to the castle to get their horses and ride off into battle. Gwen could feel butterflies in her stomach. Would this be the last time she'd see Camelot? How was she going to hide her femininity from the other knights while they were camping for the nights? She'd have to be really careful but at least she had Elyan to help her.

They left and started to make their way to the village Helios had attacked it was a two day ride so they had to stop for the night. Arthur set them challenges throughout the day and at the night they had to keep watch to keep guard of the camp.

Gwen sneaked away from the camp as the moonlight rose over the camp. She was sweaty and dirty from completing Arthur's ridiculous challenges and she desperately needed a bath. She moved down the bank to the river undressed quickly and swam through the river. The water soothed her aching muscles and glided over her like silk. As she was swimming she could someone calling for Will. Who was Will? Then she shot up, wait a minute, she was Will! She was naked she couldn't let them find her naked she swam silently towards the water's edge away from the voice but towards her clothes.

'Will, Will!' it was Arthur's voice she could hear. Out of all the knights it had to be the one she had the most to lose with if she was discovered. Gwen ducked under the water and then came back up thankful that he'd gone. She got out quickly and pulled on her trousers.

She heard leaves crunch and her head jerked up. Merlin stood in front of her gaping at her bare breasts. She pulled her shirt up quickly, 'Merlin, please don't tell Arthur.'

'Who are you?' he questioned.

'My name is Guinevere, I'm Elyan's sister, but everyone calls me Gwen.'

'Why did you disguise yourself?'

'All of my life all I wanted to do was become a knight but everybody laughed at me. I even asked Arthur and he laughed at me and sent me on my way.'

'Wait that was you the beautiful girl with the long curly hair?' Merlin questioned remembering her coming to the training session to ask Arthur to make her a knight.

'Well it was me but I'm certainly not beautiful,' Gwen replied shyly.

'I think so and so did Arthur, yes he laughed at you for wanting to be a knight, but he did talk about how beautiful you are.'

Gwen blushed and the Merlin spoke, 'hang on when you were fighting Arthur you beat him, a girl beat him! Oh if only I could tell him!' he laughed remembering Arthur's indignation when Gwen had beat him but he would horrified and embarrassed if he knew 'Will' was a girl.

'You can't! Promise me you won't tell him. Merlin all I want to do is be a knight of Camelot.'

'Okay Gwen I promise you I won't tell him or any of the others the truth but if anything happens to you I'll have to say something. Who else knows the truth?'

'Just Elyan and my friend Mary,' Gwen replied. 'Merlin, I also know about you.'

'I don't know what you mean.' Merlin said.

'I know that you have magic. When I was fighting Arthur and I fell to the ground I saw you use your magic to make him fall face down in the mud. It was so funny. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, we both have secrets that are important to keep and both secrets cannot be discovered by Arthur. I think we're going to be great friends.'

Gwen hugged Merlin and they both resolved to keep each other's secrets. They then returned to camp where Arthur was waiting impatiently. 'Where have you two been? I have been searching for you both.'

'What do you have another ridiculous challenge for me?' Gwen asked harshly causing Arthur's eyes to narrow at her defiance. 'Not right now but I'm sure I can come up with something.'

Gwen stomped off not waiting for Arthur to make up his mind about what else he could make her do. She had proven herself time and time again and it still wasn't good enough for him. He was a prat and an arrogant pig would he be less of one if he knew she was a woman? She doubted it he would probably be even worse when he found out the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

The knights were making their way through the forest when they were suddenly ambushed. Helios and his men had been waiting and laid a trap for them. Gwen was taken aback by how furious the attack was why were they being attacked? She had no other room for thoughts as a large man suddenly advanced on her. She pulled her sword from its sheath and went into fighting mode. Gwen knew that this man would ultimately win he was twice her size and stronger but she was not going down without a fight. She could see the other Knights of Camelot holding their own against the other men. They started falling but Gwen was too focused on fighting the man in front but her arms were starting to tire and they were burning with the effort of even holding up her sword.

After their long fight Helios managed to strike Gwen in her side and she crumpled to the ground in disbelief. The pain was unbearable and she gave in to the darkness that was beckoning her. Helios looked at the knight he'd managed to defeat and was about to strike a mortal blow but thought that this knight would be better held as his captive. He would be able to tell him about Camelot's defenses through the torture he would inflict. He slung Gwen over his shoulder and rode off back to his land.

Suddenly Helios' men beat a retreat and the knights of Camelot were satisfied with defeating them. Elyan looked around not seeing Gwen he began to search frantically. 'Where is she?' he muttered to himself.

'Merlin,' he shouted 'have you seen Gwen?'

'No she's gone Helios must have captured her, we'll have to tell Arthur the truth and convince him to go after her even if it means both of us will be charged with treason.'

Elyan and Merlin cautiously approached Arthur, 'Arthur we've got a problem Helios has captured Will he's captured her!'

Arthur caught the last word with disbelief 'what do you mean _her_?'

'Will is actually my sister Guinevere, she desperately wanted to become a knight of Camelot and when you refused her she disguised herself and challenged you to become a knight. Now Helios has her and I'm terrified about what he will do to her when he discovers that the knight is a woman,' Elyan explained.

Arthur turned his glare on the rest of his knights, 'who else knew about Guinevere?'

Merlin shuffled his feet and looked down. 'Merlin!' he shouted, 'how long have you known?'

'Umm since we were camped out one night when you were calling for Will I went out to find him and accidently caught Gwen coming out of the river and found out.'

The rest of the knights' snickered Merlin must have caught an eyeful. Elyan looked at him, 'you saw my sister naked?'

'Yeah but it was an accident I wasn't spying on her like I said I went to find Will because Arthur was asking for him and I found her just as she was dressing.'

'Right none of this matters right now we need to rescue Gwen as soon as possible,' Gwaine commented, 'Arthur stop thinking about how she managed to get around you we need to go after her before Helios tortures her.'

'Fine but when we get back to Camelot, Elyan, Merlin and Gwen will be in a lot of trouble. I'll have to think of an appropriate punishment.'

The rest of the knights couldn't believe Arthur was even thinking about that while Gwen was in desperate need of rescuing.

Meanwhile Gwen found herself in a world of cold and pain. The act of breathing caused the gaping wound in her side to open more and cause her even more pain. Her arms and wrists were on fire, as if she was clamped in irons. She looked up and found that indeed her arms were held over her head by cuffs and she was dangling from the ceiling. She found herself looking at Helios, she tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was a low moan.

Suddenly his hands reached up to let her out of the irons when his chest pushed against her something was different about this knight. Was that breasts he felt against him, indeed it was. Now he looked at his captive carefully he could see it, this was a woman, the high cheekbones and lush lips gave her away. 'Well no wonder Arthur and his knights kept you around,' he commented with a laugh. He pulled her down and cradled her carefully in his arms.

'Why?' Gwen asked as her teeth clattered and her body was seized by the fever she'd developed. 'Why what?' Helios questioned. 'Why am I still alive?' she replied. 'Well a dead knight couldn't be held to ransom and now that I've discovered you're a woman that's even better as I'm now certain Arthur will come after you.'

'He doesn't know,' Gwen remarked. 'Really? I always thought Arthur Pendragon was smart, how did he not figure out you were a woman? Oh well we'll have to make sure he knows. When I send a letter of ransom I'll make sure to mention your betrayal of him.'

He removed her from the cells and took her upstairs to a bed and laid her down on it. 'Die…?' she asked in a trembling voice. 'No I'm not going to kill you in fact I'm going to make you better. As I explained a dead captive is of no use to me. However, if you try to escape then I will have no choice but to kill you,' he replied in a hard voice and Gwen believed every one of his words.

Helios left the room without another word and Gwen trembled in pain and the effort to remain conscious. Another man entered the room and she could feel him pull up her shirt, 'No,' Gwen exclaimed jerking away from his hands. 'It's okay I'm a physician, Helios sent me to heal your wound and bring your fever down.' Gwen relaxed into the bed. The physician cleaned the wound and stitched the gash in Gwen's side then gave her yarrow to bring her fever down. Once the wound was fixed and the yarrow given to her Gwen slid into sleep.

'Will she heal?' Helios questioned the physician outside the room.

'Yes but she needs rest and time to heal. I know she is your captive but for the time being I must stress that she needs a calm environment.' The physician told him in a strong voice.

'I'm not going to harm her.' Helios said with a scowl on his face.

'Well, your skills at inquisition and torture are well known. She doesn't need that now. You can question her after she heals but I must implore that you're not cruel to her.'

Helios turned to look at Gwen asleep on the bed and felt himself drawn to protect her. This made him scowl even more as these feelings were not in his nature. All he wanted of her was to tell him about Camelot's defenses and for her to bring Arthur to him. Nothing else, he had to shake these feelings of caring for her he stomped away to write his letter of ransom to Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

Helios was sat in a chair beside the bed looking down at the woman that he'd captured. He struggled to make sense of what was happening. This woman was his prisoner she was a knight of Camelot and if he hadn't thought about keeping her prisoner he would have killed her. He had killed so many people and yet he felt himself drawn to this small injured woman. A woman he had injured. There was something about her that he felt drawn to. He wanted to stay with her and offer her his protection.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and stood up with a growl. What the hell was wrong with him? He had to remember his plan he had to remember that the reason he was keeping her was to draw Arthur Pendragon to him so he could kill him. He wondered how long it would take Arthur to get here. Surely somebody must have told him about the true identity of his missing knight. He must be feeling betrayed and hurt. _Good! _

Helios left the room he couldn't afford to be unprepared for Arthur and his knights. As he reached the end of the hall he could hear a muffled sound from the room he'd just left she was awake. He turned around and reached the room. The woman was attempting to get out of bed by herself, her blood soaked shirt tangled around her. Her hair was practically standing on end and she was swaying as the pain her wound was causing her was obvious.

'What do you think you're doing?' Helios asked harshly, and started at the sound of his voice. She didn't look much better than when he'd brought her up from the cells and he wondered if the physician had done his job properly.

'My back hurts, I need to stand up,' she explained remembering the words he'd truthfully spoken that if she tried to escape he'd kill her.

'I'll help you.'

'Oh, no, really—' she gasped as he pulled her up gently, her body tiny and light against him. 'What is your name?' he questioned.

'I'm Guinevere but everybody calls me Gwen,' she replied.

'How on earth did you manage to fool Arthur and his knights into thinking you're a boy?' Helios questioned curiously.

'I cut all my hair off, bound my chest and deepened my voice to sound like my brother's,' she said, 'I worked really hard in training so I could match all the other knights. I think I fooled mainly because of my skill in training and sword fighting.'

Gwen fumbled as he walked her around the room. 'You'll be stronger soon,' he said. 'In the meantime, stay in bed and call for help if you need it.'

'I don't understand—' stammered Gwen. 'I don't understand why you're being so kind to me. You have an awful reputation why are you showing such kindness to me?'

'I don't understand either,' he admitted baffled at his own emotions. 'I want to see you get better but don't do anything stupid to stop yourself from recovering.' With his admission he left the room leaving Gwen with her own thoughts.

Both Elyan and Merlin had told her that if anything happened to her they would tell Arthur the truth. But would Arthur come for her or would he leave her to her own devices upon discovering her betrayal? Surely the other knights would convince him to come and rescue her. Helios was expecting money from Arthur as he was going to hold her to ransom or did he just want Arthur to come so he could kill him?

Gwen was confused with all the emotions running through her she'd been seriously injured but instead of killing her Helios had healed her. Arthur had driven her hard in training and now would he rescue one of his knights or not? She didn't know what was going to happen but even though she was in the enemy's hands for some strange reason she felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Prince Arthur and the Knights of Camelot were riding at break neck speed towards Helios' castle. They were making the journey in silence Arthur was positively seething in rage and none of the others dared speak to him as they didn't want to be a target of his anger. Why couldn't the damn woman take no for an answer! He remembered the beautiful woman who'd approached him and demanded to become a knight he couldn't believe she'd gone to such extraordinary lengths to prove herself worthy of being a knight.

However Arthur was not only angry at the others he was angry at himself. He should have seen through Guinevere's deception straight away. He was also ashamed at the way he'd treated her he looked back and thought of all the hard training he'd imposed on her. No wonder Elyan had tried to take the brunt of the training so that Guinevere could be saved some of the brutality. He'd never treated women with anything but respect and was always aware of the fact that they needed to be taken care of. Yet he'd pushed this woman to the maximum abilities and now she was being held captive and at Helios' mercy this spurred him into riding harder to reach Guinevere as quickly as possible.

As Arthur was imagining all the horrors Gwen was going through she was being cared for with exquisite kindness. A maid had helped her to change into a nightgown that was a bit big for her but was nice and clean. She was given wonderful food in bed and she was gaining strength with each passing hour thanks to the physician's brews.

A maid entered with a stunning dress the colour of lavender. 'Oh, I can't wear that,' Gwen said, staring at the gown with an almost horrified look on her face. 'I'm more comfortable in my breeches and shirt if you'd just return them.'

The maid looked at her with her mouth open and closing she couldn't believe this girl was refusing such a beautiful dress. 'I think you'd look beautiful in it, besides you're breeches and shirt are ruined from the blood stains, we've tried getting them out but we've scrubbed and scrubbed and the stains won't come out. Besides the master has made it clear that he wishes you to be treated as a guest and since you don't have any clothes he's provided this dress for you.'

Gwen made up her mind suddenly she didn't want this maid to get into trouble and Helios had gone to such lengths to make sure she'd been provided for in every way imaginable. It was almost like being a princess in a castle. She did look at the dress and a secret womanly part of her was thrilled to be receiving something of such stunning beauty. Between the maid and herself Gwen was dressed in the new dress. 'Oh miss you look so beautiful in that dress even with your short hair.'

'I'll never be able to fight in it though,' Gwen said regretfully laughing at the horrified look on the maid's face.

'Why would you want to do such a thing?'

'I always wanted to be a knight of Camelot. I hated the restrictiveness of being a girl. So I disguised myself as a boy became a knight of Camelot but Helios injured me and is holding me captive.'

'I've never known the master to take a prisoner and give them a room, feed them, heal their wounds and provide clothes for them. They are usually kept in the cells and tortured.'

'He said he's keeping me as a captive to lure Arthur and the knights here to save me but he could've done that with me in the cells.'

'He must care about you then,' the maid returned.

'I guess so,' Gwen replied absently. 'But I do hope that Arthur and the knights are coming for me but I don't want any harm to come to Helios either.'


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen could hear the warning bell ringing _Arthur_ she thought he'd come for her. Elyan and Merlin must have told him the truth. Suddenly the door slammed open and Helios stood there. He'd gone from the man who had ensured she'd had everything to the man who was only interested in using her to kill Arthur.

'Well it seems that Arthur has come for his pretty little pet,' he said advancing on her. He snatched her, seizing one arm and twisting it causing her to cry out in pain. He bound her wrists behind her back and gagged her. He pulled her down the stairs towards the cells where he knew Arthur and his knights would be searching for Gwen.

She fumbled down the stairs with Helios behind her holding her tied wrists in a cruel grip. She hoped that Arthur would find her soon and she could the knights calling her name: 'Gwen, Guinevere, Gwen!'

'She's not here oh no where is she?' Elyan said.

Helios pushed Gwen in front of them, 'here she is, here's the pretty little knight,' Helios said facing Arthur. Arthur's immediately snapped to Gwen his eyes running over her like hands to make sure that she'd come to no harm.

'Helios give her to me she's one of my knights she's nothing to you.'

'That's where you are wrong I think I should keep her as 'entertainment,' Helios replied holding Gwen tighter to him. At his words Arthur withdrew his sword as did the rest of the knights. Elyan went first but Arthur held him back. 'No he's mine!' Arthur snapped out.

To provide distraction Helios thrust Gwen at Arthur causing him to drop his sword to catch her. He quickly recovered by passing Gwen to Elyan and picking up his sword to face Helios but like a coward Helios had fled. Arthur ran off after the cowardly man and found him quickly his body filled with the need to attack and kill.

As Arthur went to attack Helios pulled up his sword defending himself against Arthur's brutal attack, Arthur was going forward with all the thoughts in his head of what this man might have done to Gwen. As Helios stepped back Arthur struck a mortal blow causing Helios to fall to the ground with a groan. Arthur was satisfied and left Helios where he was turning back to his knights.

When he returned Gwen's wrists had been unbound and the gag from her mouth removed. 'Are you alright?' she questioned.

'Am I alright? I've found out one of my knight's is a woman, rode across the land after her and killed a man because of her arrogance and need to prove herself,' he responded angrily and stomped off.

The rest of the knights were silent they couldn't believe that after Gwen's ordeal he was still thinking of the fact that she'd disguised herself. Gwen blew out a breath and knew that once they returned to Camelot Arthur would be intent on punishing not only her but Elyan and Merlin as well. She was going to have to ask for his forgiveness even though he didn't deserve it. As Gwen rode home she contemplated all the different ways Arthur could find to punish her but when they arrived home he said nothing and she returned to her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur strode from the Great Hall with a scowl marring his face. He was irritated—more than irritate he was absolutely fuming. His father had informed that the Lady Vivien and her father were coming to stay in Camelot. He knew his father and her father had planned a marriage between them but that was something Arthur was determined to avoid. He knew as the heir of Camelot he was expected to marry a suitable woman but he wanted to marry for love not duty.

He had to find a way to convince his father and Lady Vivien that he was already in a serious relationship and could not marry another woman. He knew he was going to extremes but he could not bear to have the loathsome and vain Vivien as his wife.

_Guinevere—_the name just popped into his head he still hadn't found a way to punish her for her deception and this would prove a perfect opportunity for her to do something for him. He'd blackmail her into pretending to be his partner he could just use her for this task and have complete control over her which would give him satisfaction. Then he could just let her go with nothing more between them. He smiled—time to visit Guinevere.

Gwen was glad to be home after her ordeal. She'd bathed, eaten and put on her peach dress which she liked and tucked her hair behind her ears. There was a sudden knock on her door. She opened her door and was stunned to find Arthur standing there.

'Sire,' she asked in a questioning tone. Arthur didn't say anything he just stood there his sapphire eyes assessing her from her short hair and down to her feet but lingering on her breasts. His eyes were impossible to read but she could sense he was angry. Gwen tried to clamp down on the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She'd thought foolishly, she realized now, that because he hadn't said anything when they'd reached Camelot that he'd forgiven her actions.

'Sire?' she questioned once more, 'would you like to come in?' she moved back to let him in. His eyes quickly flicked around her small house.

'Guinevere, you do know that I'm going to let your deception go. You, Elyan and Merlin are in a hell of a lot of trouble.' His words confirmed what she already knew that Arthur was going to punish them all.

'You can't blame Elyan, I made it secret. I just wanted to prove to you that I could fight as well as anybody else and poor Merlin didn't know anything about my disguise until we were camping,' she said with a blush.

'I can blame both of them,' he told her without mercy, 'and all three of you are going to end up in the cells.'

Gwen couldn't believe he'd be so brutal but of course he could be he had no-one to answer to. They were all at his mercy and she had to find a way to appease his pratness. 'It wasn't their fault. It was yours!'

'How in the hell is it my fault?' he shouted causing her to back up.

'For not giving me the chance to prove myself just because I'm a woman,' she told him without remorse.

Arthur had never met a woman who frustrated him so much. She should be treating him with respect, not challenging him and yet here she was stood proudly with defiance shining from her eyes. As he was looking at Gwen he decided that his plan was perfect. She was a beautiful girl, if you liked the short hair and aggressive personality which he did not. Dressed nicely she could pass for a lady of court.

'It was their fault and I most certainly will strip Elyan of his knighthood and remove Merlin from my service.'

Gwen rushed forward and grabbed hold of his arm, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. Please don't do anything to them.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Please I'll do anything, anything you want me to do. Whatever it is, I'll do it.' The moment her words were out her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth. Her face burned as she realized how he might've interpreted her words.

However Arthur responded, 'I won't punish them provided you do something for me. I want you to pretend you're in a relationship with me.'

'Why can't you get a woman of your own?' As soon as she'd spoken the words she immediately regretted them. She could see the colour along his cheekbones which meant his temper was rising.

'While I've no problem getting women of mine own you can't afford to refuse me.'

'Why would you want me? I'm not one of your simpering blonde admirers begging for your attention,' she said referring to the women who usually followed him.

'The reason I've picked you isn't for your looks or lack thereof,' he said cruelly.

Gwen promised herself she wouldn't react to his harsh words, 'but yet you need to blackmail a woman to appease your father and people of court that you're taken?'

'This way, I shall have my father stop pushing women at me and I won't have women demanding my attention.'

'Why don't you just tell your father your wishes?' Gwen asked confused at why he couldn't just speak to his father.

'I can't and even if I could he wouldn't listen he expects me to get married to someone he chooses.'

'Which is why you need me?'

'Yes, all I want from you is you by my side as my partner, your understanding that in the future they'll be nothing between us and your complete silence on the matter.'

'So not much then? But what about the knights and Merlin? They'll know the truth.'

'I'll explain that we've decided to be together and they'll understand why I've fallen for your charms.'

Gwen looked at him in disbelief, 'so one moment you think I'm ugly and rude and now you're saying that the knights will understand my charm!'

'You're not ugly but you're certainly rude, but I must have your answer now, do this or see your brother and Merlin in the cells,' he said demandingly.

'I don't have a choice do I?' Gwen questioned aloud.

'Not really, you must come with me to the castle.'

'Now?' Gwen replied in disbelief not understanding his rush.

'Yes, now,' he said impatiently waiting for her to follow him. As she tramped behind him she realized with her heart sinking that she was now going to have to pretend to adore and love Arthur. But the question she asked herself was how hard was it going to be?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to larasmith who always gives such fantastic reviews.

Most women would've loved to be taken to the castle by the Prince but Gwen wasn't most women and she definitely wasn't the dewy eyed princess from fairy tales. She would've lived here as a knight if she'd been able to keep up the charade she thought sourly. Now she had to do whatever Prince Prat wanted her to do.

As they entered the castle Arthur took her to the guest quarters and she was still lost in her thoughts of everything she'd accomplished and how those dreams had been shattered. 'Guinevere, Guinevere,' Arthur said breaking into her thoughts and she realized that they'd stopped. 'This is Elinor and she'll be getting your room ready,' Arthur introduced her to the woman who was smiling at her then she left to get Gwen's room ready for her.

'Since the Lady Vivien is arriving in two days we won't have a lot of time to make you suitable for court.'

'_Make me suitable! _I have my own clothes.'

'And they are what, dresses like the one you're wearing now?' he asked contemptuously eyeing the plain dress she was wearing with distaste.

'What if they are?' Gwen demanded.

'Guinevere, you're to be a lady of court as such you will need to dress accordingly. You will be scrutinized by every member of court as such my sister is going to come and help and make sure you are dressed properly. I haven't told her the truth just that you're a lady of court and you've lost your dresses on your way from your kingdom,' Arthur explained.

Gwen was distracted by the sinking feeling in her stomach she was never going to be able to do this. She'd never attempted to attract the attention of a man and the only time she'd longed for a beautiful dress Elyan had laughed at her. He'd said the dress was too feminine for her. Gwen had been deeply hurt by his words but had hidden it as a result of his words she'd always dressed in plain dresses or boy's clothes.

She began to panic everyone would know she was a commoner and laugh at her appearance. 'I think it would be better if you chose a member of court to go with you,' she felt she should tell Arthur her face burning knowing that she'd embarrass him.

'I know what you're thinking and while there are plenty of other women I could take they would expect something in return. However, you cannot afford to refuse me otherwise you risk Elyan and Merlin losing their positions.'

Gwen didn't back down from his threat, 'I can't see why you need my absolute obedience and my agreement as if I'm just a dress up doll who just smiles and stays by your side.'

'By you accompanying me you must appear totally committed to me and act with dignity and elegance,' Arthur said in return.

'That's not me, so you might as well give up now. I don't know how to dress or how to act especially in front of your father,' Gwen said with angry resentment.

'My sister Morgana will help you with your dressing and how to act at court. You are not going to be able to back out of this.'

Gwen's heart beat faster she had no way to get out of this she stared at him he'd thought of everything. Seeing his smug smile raised her hackles and her hand came up to slap him but he caught both her wrists and pulled her towards him.

'For a woman, who is determined to be the same as a man you retaliate in an expected female way,' Arthur told her crushingly.

Why had she given into her desire to show him that she could be as good as any man as a knight? Not only did she have to suffer the consequences of her actions but her actions also threatened Elyan and Merlin. She shrugged out of his grip and he let her go satisfied that she was going to follow through with his plan.

Elinor then came back to bring Gwen to her suite. 'My lady if you'd follow me I'll show you to your room.'

'I'll see you later,' Arthur remarked and left.

Elinor took Gwen to the guest room and Gwen gazed around the room it was absolutely beautiful. 'It's so pretty,' Gwen remarked.

'The rooms are made up to high standards for the guests because the guests are frequently royalty,' which made Gwen feel inferior.

'Oh no I didn't mean it as a rude comment,' Elinor explained seeing Gwen's downcast look, 'I was just explaining why the rooms are always made up.'

Gwen felt reassured, 'I don't know why I'm here,' Gwen said.

'Well Arthur must want you here as he wouldn't allow you to stay in the castle. He also doesn't usually put guests in the guest rooms on this side of the castle they would be closer to the servants quarters,' Elinor explained who was wondering why Arthur had brought this very pretty girl to the castle. But she decided that this girl was very innocent from her demeanor and it wasn't her place to judge.

Elinor left, giving Gwen time to freshen up she washed her face and calmed herself down before Arthur came back with Morgana. She looked around in amazement she hadn't been lying when she'd said it was beautiful but she just felt like it was somewhere she didn't fit in. She'd never seen the Lady Morgana but she'd heard about her beauty and Gwen knew how inadequate she'd feel next to her. But for now she pulled herself up and held her head high. She'd view this challenge the same way she'd used her determination to become a knight. She'd prove to the court and Arthur that she could be a lady but if Arthur thought he'd have complete obedience from her he had another thing coming she thought with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Half an hour later Elinor came in announcing that she had come to take Gwen to Arthur's room for dinner Gwen was surprised that Arthur's room was only several doors down from hers. Elinor rapped on Arthur's door which was opened immediately by him. He had changed and he looked intimidating but she wasn't going to let herself be intimidated by him.

'Thank you, Elinor.'

He smiled at her with genuine feeling and Gwen was amazed that he had shown such warmth to another woman. He'd certainly never shown any warmth towards her and she felt a sudden sadness. There was no reason why it should make her feel upset because he didn't look at her like that.

Arthur ushered her into his room and closed the door which made Gwen feel more threatened by him. She looked around nervously while he offered her to sit down at a table.

'Since what I wish to say to you is private I've brought you here to eat and for us to serve ourselves,' he told her, as soon as he said the words Gwen snorted she doubted he'd ever served himself in his life.

'What was little noise about?' he questioned.

'I just laughed at the thought of you serving yourself has that ever happened to you before?' she remarked.

'Actually I am capable of serving myself,' he proved it by not only serving himself but also her which caused her eyes to widen. Gwen began to eat the delicious food but stopped when he explained what he wanted her to do.

'As I've explained my father is planning for me to marry Lady Vivien but I cannot stand the woman she is vain and horrible. My father expects me to get married to anyone he deems suitable but I can't bear to do that. If I attend this feast tomorrow with you it will show the court and my father that I'm already in a relationship,' Arthur said.

Gwen suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for him he seemed to actually care about who he married. He obviously didn't want to be forced into marriage and Gwen even suspected that he wanted to marry for love. That was rare among royalty who usually married from duty but Arthur apparently placed love above duty.

'Nobody will believe that I belong at court I'm not one of the usual women who places the court above everything else.'

'It is not only your looks that matter. You have an authenticity that comes from your different beauty and your obvious intelligence would make it likely that I was in a relationship with you. The court will see what they want to see. My father however will be suspicious and you mustn't be drawn into conversation with him.'

'You do know I'm not going to be hanging off of you like some adoring brainwashed fool-'

'What I want you to do is you will show that you belong at court and behave with dignity and grace. You will show absolute loyalty to me, speak quietly with intelligence and with devotion to me. You will not speak with, flirt with, dance or go off with anybody else. If asked, you will say we met through your brother and if people ask how long we've been together you'll be vague. You will show that you love me by holding my hand and smiling at me.'

'So I don't have to do much then do I?' Gwen couldn't resist saying.

'You're the one who was foolish enough to risk your brother's job so now you've got to pay the price.'

'Yet you're the one who is blackmailing into doing something I find absolutely disgusting,' Gwen replied. 'If I did love someone it would be with mutual respect, commitment and love. Not some…adoring, hero-worship thing.'

'That may have been your experience in previous relationships.'

'What previous relationships?' she blurted out causing Arthur's eyebrows to raise he'd thought she'd have at least been in one relationship and had some experience. But now the blushes and reluctance to be with him made sense.

Gwen thought that this also couldn't be easy for him he'd have to depend on her to play an important role when he hated and despised her.

'If you want me to act like I'm besotted with you you're going to have to pretend that you also want to be in a relationship with me.' Gwen pointed out.

'It will be enough that you're with me.' Gwen couldn't get over his arrogance.

She stood up to return to her room but Arthur stopped her, 'I'll go through everything with you again tomorrow and Morgana will help you with your wardrobe and how to behave in court.'

'Fine,' Gwen replied striding back to her room feeling quite depressed and alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen couldn't sleep the bed was the most comfortable she'd ever slept in but it wasn't helping. She was lonely and she thought that her brother was a knight and he stayed in the castle she'd feel better talking to him. She didn't intend to tell him about Arthur's plan but only that she was safe and staying in the castle.

She was wearing a simple gown and dressing gown that she would be able to wear around the castle. Gwen decided she'd go and find Elyan and then she'd feel better. As she entered the hallway it was really dark and she went back to her room to get a candle. As she walked down the hall the candle blew out and she fell down.

A firm hand closed around her arm, pulling her up with strength and back into her room. 'What the hell are you doing wandering around the castle in the middle of the night?'

'I was going to visit my brother I needed someone to talk to,' Gwen told him truthfully.

Arthur looked at her doubtfully, 'so you could tell him the truth of our plan and get an opportunity to leave?'

'No, I just wanted to talk to my brother. Is that a crime?'

'You don't even know which one is his room you'd spend the night looking for his room and going in different men's rooms and who knows what would happen,' Arthur said angrily.

He was still holding onto her and she'd become distracted by the heat of his hands. 'This is your fault,' she accused, 'by keeping me here and not allowing me to see anybody else.'

'I didn't want you running off to tell the others of the plan and plead for their help,' but he did realize how much he was isolating her and of course she was used to talking to her friends and her brother but he still didn't want her wandering around in the middle of the night in her nightgown.

'This is dangerous Guinevere you shouldn't be wandering around bad things could happen.'

'Like what? meeting you is probably the worst thing that's ever happened to me,' she said with a sneer.

'Well let me show you what could happen,' he pulled her towards him and drew his gaze down until it rested on her breasts. It made her want to wrap her arms over her breasts to stop his gaze.

This wasn't a good idea Arthur thought to himself. She wasn't his type she was only in his life temporarily to get another woman out of his life. But he couldn't resist her and anyways what did it matter it would make them appear more like a couple.

Gwen could see Arthur's head bending and knew that Arthur was going to kiss her and maybe do something more than that. She panicked and backed away from him but he followed her. 'You don't want me, you hate me,' Gwen reminded him as he reached for her and pressed her body closely against his.

Gwen drew in a breath she had more than twenty objections on the tip of her tongue. But Arthur took advantage of her pursed lips and took sensual possession of her mouth. She clung onto Arthur's shoulders as she responded to him without any thought of doing anything at all.

How could such an aggravating, awkward and defiant woman cling to him as though helpless to pull away? How could it feel as if they were born for each other? And why had he let her push him this far?

Arthur didn't know but what he did know, though, was that her response was causing him to pull her closer to feel the soft weight of her breasts pressed against his stomach. It wasn't enough though he wanted her in his bed but he must resist or face the consequences. There was no place for her in his life and he couldn't and shouldn't take advantage of her. He pulled away from her and set her back on her feet finding he'd pulled her off the ground in his passion.

Gwen realized that Arthur had stopped kissing her and she pressed her fingers to her lips. 'So, now that I've satisfied your curiosity, I should remind you that leaving your room at night isn't a good idea.' Gwen's face burned had he just been teaching her a lesson? She wasn't the one who'd started the kiss but she had responded and clung to him.

'You were the one who started the kiss,' she told him angrily.

'And you were the one who responded and clung to me.'

Gwen opened her mouth to deny his accusation, and then closed it again. Could she honestly say that he'd given her no choice that she couldn't have pulled away? She had been curious about what it would be like to kiss him and she had realized what he was going to do.

'I'd like to go to sleep now,' Gwen said desperate to escape from him and her own thoughts.

Nodding his head, he moved to leave but turned at the door. 'Remember to stay in your room.'

Arthur sat at his desk frowning why did Guinevere Leodegrance have such an unexpected and powerful effect on him? There would be no repeating that intimacy. She would fulfill the agreed role he wanted her to play and then she would be gone. Satisfied with this answer he went back to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen awoke the next morning wishing that she was in her own little house getting ready for the day. She wanted to go back to sleep and ignore what was happening but instead she had a feeling of dread and anxiousness swirling around in her stomach.

By the time she'd fully pulled herself out of sleep she remembered what had happened the previous day. She had to think about what was going to happen today. She was going to be dressed suitably by Arthur's sister Morgana. Gwen pulled a face she hated being treated like a dress up doll no doubt in a dress which would pinch and hurt.

Gwen was suddenly thankful for thinking about what lay ahead of her rather than thinking about what had happened last night. How could see have responded to Arthur Pendragon in the way she had? Wildly, passionately and without restraint as if she'd actually wanted him to kiss her. When he was the kind of man who could have any woman he wanted not some innocent. She felt ill at the memory at what she had done the night before. She should have pushed him away.

She picked up her dress from the day before and put it on grimacing at its simplicity that Arthur had sneered at. There was no point in regretting to choose this dress as she was about to be changed into and dressed like a _lady. _

Arthur watched in the hallway as Elinor led Gwen down the hallways towards Morgana's room, his body reacting to her presence. Despite the appalling baggy dress she was wearing he was aware of her lush breasts and small waist that he'd felt when he'd held her against him.

This morning her short hair was scrapped back as if her hands had been worrying her hair, the shortness of her hair showed off her cheekbones and lush lips. How on earth had he thought she was a boy? She was so obviously feminine in her features. He hadn't thought of her as a beauty when he'd seen her with her short hair and unflattering dress but she was and it made him angry with himself for wanting to kiss and hold her once more. This was a complication that he hadn't counted on.

When he'd blackmailed her into his plan the thought that he'd find her attractive was the last thing on his mind. How had he come to the point of wanting her? He was a man who prided his control over everything he did and he couldn't afford to lose control over his own body. He was just annoyed with the fact that she had managed to deceive him into making her a knight. That must be the reason why he'd pushed her into this plan. There couldn't be any other reason he reminded himself.

Gwen then noticed Arthur and eyed him warily as if he was going to attack her. When Elinor had informed her that she was going to see the Lady Morgana, she had hoped that Morgana would only be there and not Arthur.

'Come on, let's go and see Morgana she's looking forward to meeting you,' Arthur said as Elinor left and Gwen followed Arthur. They walked up the stairs and to Morgana's room. Arthur knocked on the door and it was opened immediately by Morgana. 'Guinevere, this is my sister Morgana and she's going to help you get ready for the feast.' Arthur made the short introduction and then left. Gwen was glad that he'd finally left and this allowed her to blow out a breath of relief.

When Gwen went into the room she couldn't help but compare herself to Morgana. Morgana was tall, had sleek raven hair that fell to her waist and was stunningly beautiful. Gwen with her petite frame, short cropped hair and plain dress felt small and dowdy.

'Hello Guinevere,' Morgana smiled warmly at her, 'Arthur told me that you'd lost your dresses.' As Arthur hadn't explained the truth to Morgana. 'We can adapt some of my dresses but we'll need to lose a lot of the length you're so tiny!' Gwen looked away but Morgana said, 'I wish I was shorter men get offended when I'm taller than them for some reason.'

'Call me Gwen,' Gwen replied to her and smiled back at her feeling better that even the beautiful Morgana wanted to change something about herself. Morgana walked over to her closet and pulled out a jewel purple dress, 'this will look fantastic on you with your gorgeous caramel skin, let's try it on.'

Gwen removed her dress and was left standing in her chemise. Morgana could see how curvy Gwen was and had a bountiful chest. 'I think you'll look amazing and make the ladies of the court jealous.'

Morgana helped Gwen with the dress and while it fell in puddles around her feet it fit her perfectly else but it was rather low cut. 'Cone over to the mirror and look at yourself you're stunning why are you hiding such beauty?' Gwen had never thought of herself as beautiful but looking at herself in such a sumptuous dress she was reminded of the dress she'd wanted when she was younger. Morgana watched the expressions pass over Gwen's face. She wore an expression of being scarcely able to believe her luck and yet at the same time struggling to believe that she was worthy of such joy.

'I was right it looks amazing on you no man will be able to take his eyes off of you in this dress. Right take it off and we'll get Elinor to hem it so it fits you perfectly.' Gwen took off the dress and called Elinor who measured Gwen's height and then took the dress off to suit Gwen.

'Okay we've found the perfect dress now we need to do your hair and makeup. 'What happened to your hair?' Morgana questioned as she was stunned a woman would have cut her hair so short. 'My hair is really curly and it got in my way so I cut it all off,' Gwen replied finding a valid excuse for her hair. 'What a shame, I'd love to have curly hair instead of mine being pin straight. What I'll do is pull back your fringe with a diamond clip and thread flowers through the clip.'

'Oh no my lady you can't put a diamond clip in my hair I'll be terrified of losing it,' Gwen said shocked that she would be trusted with something so expensive.

'Call me Morgana and don't worry about it, it will look perfect in your hair.' Morgana brushed Gwen's hair and pulled back one side of her fringe and placed the clip in her hair threading purple and white flowers through it. Next she applied a light violet shadow to Gwen's eyes and a pink blush making her glow. Gwen stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe that the woman in the mirror was actually her.

Elinor came back with the dress which Morgana helped Gwen into without ruining her makeup. Gwen looked stunning and Morgana thought to herself that Arthur better keep Gwen by his side otherwise other men would be trying to talk and dance with her. After an afternoon spent showing Gwen how to act at court and informing her that it was boring and the Lady Vivien was terrible the feast was looming. She had better get ready for Arthur she thought she'd have to face him and pretend to be in love with him. Here goes nothing she thought and pulled herself with all the dignity she was capable of waiting for him to come and get her.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen had helped Morgana also get ready for the feast, Morgana was wearing a sumptuous red dress with gold bangles and her hair was up in an intricate up-do. Arthur knocked on the door and called out, 'Are you ready?' Was she ever going to be ready she doubted it but Morgana called out, 'Yes,' and opened up the door. Arthur was more than impressive in all his regalia. He was….Gwen swallowed, why was she even thinking those thoughts.

Gwen saw his eyes rake over her and frown at her dress she immediately felt inadequate. 'Doesn't Gwen look beautiful?' Morgana asked provokingly. Arthur didn't respond just kept staring at her. 'Arthur!' Morgana drew him out of his scrutiny. 'Umm yes,' he replied unconvincingly. Gwen's heart sunk she'd done everything he'd asked and she still didn't measure up to his high standards.

However, Arthur was thinking that Morgana had gone too far. Guinevere looked bewitching in that bright purple dress which would draw everyone's attention. He frowned once more if any man tried anything with her he'd have them locked away. Was that jealousy? Yes it was he was stunned to find himself thinking of Guinevere as his.

Morgana walked away from them so she would be introduced into the feast separately. Arthur offered her his arm, so that they would appear as a couple she moved closer to him and Arthur was reassuring himself that the only reason he was allowing her to do so was because it would show people her total commitment to him. He kept telling himself this and not admitting that the reason why he wanted her so close was so he could touch her.

They came to the door which was the entrance of the Great Hall where they would be dining for the feast. The servant introduced them and Gwen felt everybody turn to look at her including the knights who were surprised that Gwen was coming in with Arthur. There was a watchful silence and Gwen felt the hostility rolling off of a blonde woman who was seated at the head table. She assumed that this was the dreadful Vivien. As they walked toward the head table Gwen could feel the King and Vivien's eyes looking at her with distaste.

'Arthur—why have you brought that _woman _with you? What a horrible thing to do to me!' Vivien screeched causing Gwen to wince at the pitch of Vivien's voice. Vivien was embarrassed that Arthur had brought Gwen but gave no thought to how she was embarrassing herself by shouting across the court.

'Vivien I haven't done anything to you, you don't own me and you are embarrassing yourself by screeching like a madwoman!' Arthur replied harshly.

'Arthur! How dare you insult your future wife and how could you bring this appalling woman with you to the feast,' King Uther reprimanded Arthur in front of the court. What a dreadful thing to say Gwen thought by informing everyone that Vivien was meant to be Arthur's bride and by calling her appalling he was also insulting her.

'This is Guinevere Leodegrance and I'm already in a relationship with her and have been for some time,' Arthur explained calmly. Vivien burst into tears and King Olaf, Vivien's father felt his daughter had been insulted by Camelot. 'Uther how could you invite us if you knew your son was already in a relationship this is an insult to us!'

Uther looked down his nose at Gwen, Arthur is in no such relationship, he knows very well that this marriage has been arranged and from some reason thinks that this deception is going to benefit him. 'Father you insult both Guinevere and I we are in a relationship and I will not be forced into something I do not wish!' with this Arthur took Gwen's hand and moved over to his seat with Gwen to settle down for the feast.

'I'm sorry Gwen I know father can be awful but he has no cause to look down on you. Just ignore him and his outbursts and as for the terrible Vivien just steer clear of her tantrums,' Morgana said kindly to her reassuring Gwen.

'I just feel so out of place,' Gwen replied.

'Just hold your head high and remember that you are in a place that loads of women would love to be. You're with Prince Arthur and you deserve to be here,' Morgana said to her and offered her a smile while Vivien was glaring down the table at her. Gwen knew that she didn't deserve to be here and was blaming Arthur once more for blackmailing her into this situation.

After the meal Gwen became separated from Arthur as Vivien was hanging off of him despite his glowering at her. Vivien was standing looking up at him as if all her dreams had come true. Not that she cared, of course. In fact she was glad to be relieved of his presence it stopped her thinking how inferior she was and from reliving that kiss. Yet for some reason she could feel a lump forming in her throat, even though she was doing her best to speak to people she still felt lonely.

'Lonely?'

Merlin. Gwen turned around and smiled at him then hugged him. He smiled down at her, 'I'm so sorry about the horrible Lady Vivien I can't believe what she said about you.'

'Well I'm not nobility and never will be after all, all I ever wanted to be was a knight. I never thanked you for not giving away my secret. Thank you so much Merlin.'

'You also kept my secret Gwen of that I'm thankful for. Should I do something to the Lady Vivien?' Merlin questioned cheekily.

'Merlin, you wouldn't!' Gwen said horrified but at the same time thought of all the things Merlin could do to her.

'I think I should after how horrible she was to you and Arthur,' Merlin replied.

'Please don't,' Gwen begged.

'You're so kind Gwen,' Merlin said and drew her into another hug.

On the other side of the room Arthur watched Gwen and Merlin with building anger. He had told her not to flirt with other men and yet here she was speaking, laughing and even hugging Merlin. Anger and it was anger, not jealousy, Arthur assured himself shot through him. She was doing this deliberately—she had to be. Well she was going to pay for it.


	15. Chapter 15

'I told you not to flirt with other men and yet you disobey me must you challenge everything I ask you to do?' Arthur demanded.

'I wasn't flirting with anyone.'

'Liar,' he said immediately, 'I saw you with my own eyes. You just had to make your point didn't you? You just had to prove that you could disobey me.'

'No. It wasn't like that at all,' she protested. 'The trouble with you is that you're so obsessed with controlling everyone around you that when something doesn't go the way you want it to go, you automatically blame that person.'

Her words infuriated Arthur. He grabbed hold of her and almost dragged her into a corner of a room. 'Well I hope you enjoyed flirting with Merlin because it just cost him and your brother their positions.'

'Look, Merlin was just talking to me because I was by myself you didn't even care enough to check if I was alright instead you just let Vivien hang off of you. You're the one who wants to convince her we're in a relationship but yet you don't even want to be near me. This is never going to work,' Gwen told him bluntly feeling abandoned and a fool for agreeing to this ridiculous plan in the first place.

Arthur didn't reply he just stared at her and Gwen knew that while she'd pushed him too far he could hear the truth in her words.

'If you felt that way why didn't you just tell me?'

'As if you'd listen, why don't you just go back to your perfect woman?' Gwen said sarcastically and went back to where Merlin was standing.

Arthur was left standing by himself furious at Gwen and at himself. He'd blackmailed into this position because he wanted to get rid of Vivien but now Vivien was at his side and he'd pushed Gwen away because he wanted to please his father. He watched Guinevere laugh with Merlin and then Leon approached and asked to dance with her which she immediately allowed. Arthur had no choice but to return to his father and Vivien listen to inane chatter while he was watching and thinking of Guinevere.

Guinevere was dancing with all the knights and as she moved from partner to partner Arthur could feel his possessive nature rising and he wanted to claim Guinevere as his own.

As he was crossing the hall, Morgana approached him, 'I don't know why you're allowing that simpleton Vivien hang on to you when it is plainly apparent that you want nothing more than to be with Gwen. You better be careful brother or someone else is going to sweep Gwen off her feet.' Morgana said plainly looking across the hall where Gwen was dancing and laughing with Gwaine.

The feast was coming to an end and Gwen was tired, Arthur came towards her and said, 'You're tired. Come I'll take you to your room.'

His consideration for her now, so different from his ignorance earlier, caught her and everyone off guard. She nodded her head and he held out his arm for her to hold on to. As they left, Gwen acknowledged that she'd enjoyed the meal and dancing with the knights. However, she'd felt bereft, she'd wanted to dance with Arthur. She laughed at herself, why was she so contrary? She was being blackmailed by the man and yet she'd still wanted to dance with him.

When they reached her door he nodded and then turned around to leave. Gwen entered the room and sank down on the bed. She removed her dress and laid it down on the bed and smiled. For one night she'd worn a beautiful dress and been a lady of court. It was like something out of those ridiculous fairy tales. Well Arthur's plan to get rid of Vivien hadn't worked as a matter of fact having Gwen there made Vivien even more possessive. She hoped he did end up wed to Vivien they deserved each other!

Arthur frowned as he watched Vivien, who was seated beside him, chatting with Morgana. His plan hadn't worked it had done the opposite instead of getting away from Vivien it had allowed her to get closer. He had been separated from Guinevere almost immediately. He'd been forced to watch as each of his knights danced with Guinevere whom he'd desperately wanted to dance with. He'd felt immediate possessiveness when he'd seen her dancing and smiling at the others. The only man she should be dancing with and smiling at was himself. He stood up, excusing himself and wishing all those around him a goodnight.

Arthur was walking down the hallway when he heard a scream—Guinevere! He drew his sword and threw open the bedroom door. Expecting to see her being attacked he was stunned to find her sleeping but crying out. She was curled up on the bed, crying and sobbing.

'Guinevere, Guinevere!' He tried to wake her but nothing so he picked her up and closed his arms around her.

'Please don't, please don't hurt me!' Gwen was pleading. Arthur looked down at her expecting to see her eyes open but he was surprised to see she was still dreaming.

'Guinevere, you're fine, it's okay, you're safe,' he said reassuringly.

She curled into him and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Was she having nightmares about when she was captured? She was still sobbing so Arthur laid his lips softly on hers.

Gwen became aware of lips warm and firm against her own. She pulled back and caught her breath. She made the transition from nightmare to a sense of rightness, suddenly feeling the strength and warmth surrounding her. Someone was here and saving her from her nightmare.

Arthur caught his instincts an instant before he took her. She was asleep—the last thing he intended was to take her to bed. He'd been so sure he'd be able to use her and walk away. He hadn't counted on being so attracted to her. She moved in his lap and Arthur caught his breath; he bit his lip. After an hour of trying to relax he settled against the headboard and closed his eyes.

He woke the next morning with his cheek pillowed on her hair. Arthur blinked. Gwen was still asleep, snuggled against him, she hadn't moved since last night. Then he heard the banging on the door. He lifted Gwen off his lap and put her back down on the bed where she curled into the pillow. He opened the door and winced as he saw who was standing at the door. His father, Vivien, King Olaf and Merlin who'd been on his way to warn Arthur stood there.

'Arthur what is the meaning of this?' his father demanded.

'Last night as I was on my way to my rooms I heard Guinevere cry out and I thought she was being attacked so I went to help her. When I entered her room she was having a nightmare and so I held and comforted her and then I fell asleep.'

'I'm supposed to believe this dribble it's obvious what you've been doing with this little jumped up nobody!' Vivien screeched in such a high pitch that everybody winced.

Arthur stared down Vivien. 'Guinevere is not a nobody she's a knight of Camelot and she's to be my wife.'


	16. Chapter 16

'Well that's sorted,' Arthur exclaimed shutting the door and turning around to find Guinevere was awake. She came up to him, blinking sleepily with her eyes still heavy-lidded and her skin flushed. She looked like she'd been tumbled as if they'd indeed been together.

'What's sorted? Gwen questioned.

'That we're getting married.' Gwen gritted her teeth against the words she wanted to scream at him. 'Who did you say that to?' Gwen questioned hoping he'd only been speaking to himself.

'To everyone,' came his reply, 'my father, Vivien, her father and others who heard.'

Gwen could feel her stomach sinking. She looked into his eyes. 'You only said that to get rid of Vivien.' When he didn't respond, just met her gaze, she shrugged taking his silence as agreement to her words.

'I spoke the truth we will be married,' he responded levelly.

Gwen knew she was supposed to be subservient to the prince but this blackmail was beyond ridiculous.

'I am not marrying you.'

'If you think that, Guinevere, you're very deluded. You need to take everything into consideration.'

'Like what?'

'We've just spend the night together, alone.'

'I'm sure it's not the first time a woman has been found in your bed and I'm sure it won't be the last.' Convinced she'd won the argument, she turned away from him.

He sighed—Gwen turned to face him again. 'Let's look at the facts. Firstly, Vivien will have already spread the gossip which means your reputation will be lost, nobody will believe in your innocence. It will ensure that you'll never make a suitable marriage.'

'I don't care for gossip and I never want to marry so neither reason will force me into marriage.'

'What about your brother?' Arthur questioned.

'He has no role in this,' Gwen replied.

'Unfortunately, your logic is mixed up. The loss of your reputation will reflect on your brother. However innocently we spent the night, there will always be whispers behind your and Elyan's backs.'

'While I acknowledge what happened might cause gossip I can't see any good reason to tie myself in matrimony because of it.' Gwen gritted her teeth so tightly her jaw ached. She knew that he wouldn't listen to her.

'There can be no argument. You, an innocent, have been compromised, by me. There is, therefore, no question that we'll be wed.'

Gwen laughed, 'I'm a commoner and you're the prince of Camelot even if I wanted to marry you, which I do not, we couldn't because of our positions in society.'

'Yes I'm a prince which means I can marry who ever I bloody well please!' he shouted.

'No you can't, everyone is expecting you to marry a noblewoman and I'm nobody's idea of a noblewoman. I don't find it fair that, because you came into my room and fell asleep, I should have to change my life. I am a knight of Camelot not some passive woman who waits for marriage—I never want marriage least of all to you!'

Her flashing eyes declared that she'd made up her mind; Arthur knew he was going to enjoy changing her mind. He walked toward her. She didn't back down an inch he closed his hands around her waist and backed her against the wall he removed his hands, bracing them on either side of her head.

Gwen still in her nightgown glared at him. He spoke before she could. 'What have you got against marriage?'

Gwen kept her eyes locked on his—her entire vision was filled with him and his warmth surrounding her. Once she got her reaction to him under control, she raised her eyebrows. 'I want to belong to no man. I want to be independent and not have to answer to a man every minute of the day.'

She glimpsed something in his eyes-was it respect? He leant down and she could feel his warm breath on her ear. 'What if I could promise you all that and marriage?' he said seductively.

'You can't, I'd belong to you and wouldn't be independent and I'd still have to answer to you.'

'Yes, you would be my wife but you would be a member of court, my Queen and you'd still be able to train as a knight,' he said trying to persuade her.

'No,' Gwen responded firmly. 'I'd like you to leave so I can get dressed.'

'This isn't over,' Arthur warned.

'Yes it is,' Gwen looked pointedly at the door and Arthur left.

Gwen let out a heavy breath, why on earth did Arthur want to marry her?

Gwen fled the castle at the first opportunity in her plain dress as she was leaving she came across Vivien. 'Well, well you don't look such a lady any more. More like the maid,' Vivien said looking her up and down. 'I suggest you get back to whatever it is you do and don't come between Arthur and me. He belongs to me!'

'Does he know?'

Vivien blinked. 'Know what?'

'That he belongs to you? Perhaps I should ask him….'

'Shut up!' The blonde woman screamed as her face flushed with temper.

'I'll get you!' Vivien drew back her hand and was ready to slap Gwen.

'I wouldn't. I'm a knight of Camelot and am highly skilled with a sword. I even bested Arthur.' This caused Vivien to stop in her tracks and make a high pitched screech of frustration. 'I'll tell Arthur and my father!'

'Go ahead,' Gwen offered and walked away.

'That wasn't smart,' commented Elyan as he came up behind her. He watched Vivien stomp away. 'She's going to go directly to the King and on top of hearing that Arthur wants to marry you. You most certainly will end up banished or put to death.'

'I don't want to marry Arthur. Nothing happened last night. This is his fault he came into my room and fell asleep. It was completely innocent.'

'I believe you Gwen but nobody else will,' Elyan replied.

'Well I'm going home. All of this has made me tired,' Gwen told him exhaustedly and returned home falling asleep as soon as she hit her bed.


	17. Chapter 17

But that wasn't the end of it. Arthur came knocking on her door late that evening.

Gwen had slept the whole day away exhausted from her sparring with Arthur.

The knock on her door was so loud she had no doubt who was there. She hesitated then; stiffening her spine she opened the door.

Arthur was standing there in casual dress, looking down the street. 'Come for a walk.'

He held out his hand; Gwen held his gaze and her eyebrows rose. It was the last thing she'd expected him to say. 'Guinevere, please come with me on a walk through the castle gardens.'

Gwen's lips twitched knowing how hard it must be for him to ask her instead of ordering. 'I'll get my shawl.'

She picked up her red shawl and draped it over her shoulders. She intended to make it clear that she was not going to marry him.

Arthur took her hand and they walked in silence to the gardens that were bathed in moonlight. As they entered the gardens Arthur started to laugh causing Gwen to look at him in shock. 'I'm here to reprimand you for your behavior. Vivien said you threatened her.'

'Did she?' She sounded amazed.

Arthur stared down at her with a glint in his eyes. 'She said you threatened to kill her. Did you?'

'No, she warned me off you, then she tried to slap me and I simply told her that she better not as I was a knight and had good sword skills.'

'What do you mean she warned you off me?'

'She said that you belonged to her and I made it clear that there was nothing between us.'

He just stared at her. 'What do you mean there's nothing between us, Guinevere? You are to be my wife and there is no doubt of the passion between us.'

'There is nothing-'

Gwen's words ended as he moved closer and cupped her face. 'What are you doing?' Her eyes had flown wide. He moved to wrap his hands around her waist to draw her up to him.

'I'm showing you what's between us.' His head lowered and her lips parted.

She couldn't have pulled away if the world was ending. As soon as his lips touched hers she was pulled into a world of pleasure and passion. His head angled and the pressure of his lips increased.

His tongue traced her lips and she knew she'd be wise to ignore it; but he was pulling her under. He took what he wanted and his tongue entered her mouth. Shocked, Gwen drew back.

He let her go—but not too far. Stunned, Gwen turned to flee but he reached out and tightened his hold.

'No.' Gwen tried to pull out of his hold.

'Don't panic—it was only a kiss.'

'Only?' Gwen said shaking his head. 'That's bad enough. I mean-' she drew a deep breath. 'You shouldn't be kissing me.'

He actually laughed, which grated on her nerves. 'Why shouldn't I kiss you? I'm going to marry you.'

'No I'm not, you will never make me marry you,' Gwen replied strongly.

'Guinevere you should know better than to issue me a challenge.' He whispered the words against her lips as he drew her hard against him. He didn't push her too far and kept a tight rein on his passions. He drew back this wasn't the reason he was here.

'Guinevere this wasn't what I brought you here for. I did come to talk about Vivien. After you spoke to Vivien she came running and told my father and I about what you'd said,' Arthur explained.

Gwen was worried about what was going to happen, it was her word against Lady Vivien's. She looked up and searched his eyes hoping that her punishment wouldn't be too severe.

'My father has demanded that you be punished. As a commoner you cannot insult a lady. He wanted you executed but I defended you. He has reduced the punishment to banishment.'

Gwen looked down thinking she was going to lose everything because she'd defended herself.

Arthur tilted her chin up, 'I'm not going to let that happen. I told Vivien that I don't belong to her and that she should leave lest another of my knights doesn't like her. She's gone.'

'But your father still wants me banished?' Gwen questioned.

Arthur nodded and Gwen was resigned to her fate thinking of all the things she'd have to do before she left.

'However, I can stop it from happening,' Arthur told her.

'How?' Gwen questioned thinking that even the Prince of Camelot couldn't stop her banishment.

'I can protect you. I can protect you as my wife but only as my wife.'


	18. Chapter 18

'Your wife?' Gwen repeated disbelievingly.

'Yes, my wife.' Arthur confirmed, explaining, 'If you and I were to marry, then there would be no question of your banishment.'

'I've told you repeatedly that I refuse to marry you and yet you still insist I will become your wife.'

Arthur frowned he needed to find out why she was so against marriage.

'Is it marriage to me or any marriage?' he questioned.

'It's marriage. I don't want to wed. I don't need or want a husband.' Gwen said determinedly.

'Why do you not want to get married?'

'I've never seen or heard of a marriage where a woman was allowed to have any freedom. If I was to marry a man who expected me to be the quiet and biddable wife part of me would die.'

'What marriages have you seen?'

'My parents. My father controlled every bit of my mother's life but she managed to escape him. She escaped him but only through death.'

'I'm sorry Guinevere, but I promise our marriage won't be like that,' Arthur replied softly.

'But to marry me it's not a good idea. You're a prince and I'm a commoner. You have to marry into a noble family and I don't want marriage at all. You'll want a permanent marriage and if you were to marry me it would only be temporary.'

'I do want to marry you. I'm a prince I can marry whomever I please and I do want a permanent marriage….with you.'

Gwen was both startled and confused by his words. She'd thought he'd only wanted marriage to make himself appear as the honorable knight doing the right thing.

'Why? Why do you want to marry me?' Gwen boldly questioned.

'You're brave, beautiful, strong and not afraid to speak your mind. You will make an excellent wife, princess and one day Queen.' Arthur smiled at her and pulled her in for a smoldering kiss.

'Just because you want me as your wife doesn't mean it's going to happen,' Gwen said removing herself from his arms.

She turned to leave but he stood in her way. 'I will have you as my wife.'

'This is one battle you will lose Arthur Pendragon.'

Arthur raked his hands through his hair and his eyes narrowed filled with anger and frustration towards this defiant beauty. Most women would jump at the chance to marry him no matter what the circumstances but not Guinevere Leodegrance.

Despite this everything about her fascinated him. From the lengths she'd gone to become a knight, her hard work in training, her beauty and her determination to never marry. He moved towards her and was impressed that she stood her ground.

'Well let the battles commence, my little knight,' he replied to her challenge.

Before she could respond, Arthur caught her in his arms and drew her close. 'I'm going to do everything in my power to make you want to become my wife.'

'Not possible,' Gwen replied breathlessly.

'Nothing is impossible.'

'Well this is!' Gwen turned away and this time Arthur let her leave so he could plan his strategy. He had to find a way to seduce Guinevere into marriage without being so forceful as to scare her away. He smiled to himself he was certainly up to the challenge and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they make me smile._

Gwen returned home and sat heavily on the chair by her table with her shawl clenched tightly in her hands. She closed her eyes and weighed up her options: marriage or banishment. Arthur had saved her from execution but he couldn't save her from banishment.

What should she do?

She tried to calm herself; after all, she had skills that would enable that she'd survive if she chose banishment. She could design and make dresses as a seamstress. However, she was also a highly trained knight, but who would be willing to take on a female knight? Gwen's mind shied away from her other option. She didn't want to think about it. She'd sleep now and think about her other option the next day. With her mind made up Gwen went to sleep so she'd be able to face whatever Arthur was going to do to convince her to marry him.

The next morning a loud knock sounded on Gwen's door. With her mind being filled of thoughts of what was going to happen to her she'd slept late. She pulled a shawl over her nightgown and opened the door to find Elyan stood there.

'I'm here to congratulate on your upcoming nuptials.'

'What nuptials? I'm not getting married,' she muttered, stepping back to let him in the house. Elyan's lips twitched in a smile. He shook his head. 'That's not what Arthur is saying. He's announced your marriage.'

'Arthur can announce the marriage as much as he likes but it isn't going to happen.'

'Gwen, be sensible, it is either marriage or banishment.'

'It's better than ending up some man's slave!' she shot back. 'I have no intention to marry.'

'Gwen, you cannot view every marriage the same as our parents. Their marriage wasn't normal. Your marriage will be different,' Elyan said convincingly.

'How do you know that? You can't guarantee that Arthur and I will have a good marriage.'

'Gwen you won't know until you try.'

'But once I'm married it can never be undone. I'd have no way to escape and no one to turn to.'

Elyan stroked his finger down her cheek. 'You have me. I'm your brother. I'll always be here for you as will the knights and Merlin. We're all friends. If you need help we are here for you. I don't like to think of you being banished and alone.'

She looked panicked, and Elyan understood why at once.

'You think I don't have a choice?' she asked. 'I will have to marry Arthur to avoid banishment. Not only that you think I should marry him.'

'Yes I do. I love you and don't want to see you banished. Would marriage be such a terrible fate? You would be a princess and would want for nothing.'

'I won't do it,' she said through her teeth.

'Marriage is the best solution to your problems.'

'I'll leave and make my living as a knight!' she said belligerently. She knew she wasn't living in reality there was no way anyone would let a female knight fight for them. She could also support herself as a seamstress but where would she go?

'Gwen, you've got to face facts. The only reason you're not on the chopping block is because Arthur saved you. Don't you think you owe him?'

'Not by sacrificing myself in marriage.'

Gwen had known that there would be consequences if she was discovered when she'd put her plan into action. She had to pick up the pieces of her life and move on. She had to think of something. Then let Arthur Pendragon demand marriage!


	20. Chapter 20

As Gwen was planning her escape through banishment Arthur was debating about what to do about Guinevere. He knew he wanted her as his wife but he didn't know how to convince her into becoming his wife. Guinevere wasn't like other women. She wasn't the quiet, biddable and adoring type of woman that usually appealed to him. She was strong, determined, beautiful and bold. He admired her and her strong beliefs but they were making his life difficult.

Arthur decided he would take their relationship back to the beginning and start again. He realized he'd been too forceful with her and too forward in announcing their marriage. It would only scare her away and he knew that she would run or attempt to run. He had every intention of stopping her in her tracks. He decided a walk down to the town might be a good idea.

Gwen had packed up her belongings into a small cart and convinced her friend Mary to look after the house. She knew that everyone viewed her as a coward for running but she couldn't allow herself to be caught in marriage. Her mind made up she strapped on her sword and wrapped a cloak around herself to keep warm. She took one last look around the house where she'd grown up and opened the door and then gasped.

'It seems I've arrived just in time.' Arthur lowered his hand which had been lifted to knock on the door and entered the house. 'I had a feeling you'd leave and it seems my instincts were right on target.'

Gwen let out a frustrated breath before she spoke. She wouldn't do the expected and try to run past him as any sort of struggle would be a wasted effort. 'Well I have been banished by the King. I thought the sooner I left it would be less trouble for the guards to remove me from Camelot.'

Looking at all of Gwen's belongings outside, he inclined his head. 'You seem to work fast,' he commented, looking around the empty house. 'I thought you'd at least give it a couple of days to decide to run.'

'I'm not running I'm merely obeying the King's edict before I'm executed for not following his decision.' Gwen replied calmly.

'Guinevere, I have a proposition for you,' Arthur replied.

'I'm not interested in any of your propositions, I refuse to be your wife and I certainly refuse to be your mistress.'

'That is not what I meant by my proposition,' Arthur said with a smile. 'I want you to remain in Camelot for the duration of the knight's training during which time I want you to seriously consider my proposal.'

'Okay, I'll stay but I can guarantee you that after the two weeks my decision to not marry will not change.'

'A challenge'

'A guarantee, I have no intention of changing my mind.'

He smiled again 'Things can change a lot in two weeks.'

A/N: Sorry about the massive delays on all of my stories. Life went haywire! Anyways excited about series 5 and seeing the new series advertised. Doesn't Angel look amazing as Queen? Love her dresses.


End file.
